


In the Closet

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has a surprise planned for Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

Obi-Wan was walking through the Temple corridors when Anakin ambushed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to one side.  
  
“What is it now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms. “You busy?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Not currently,” he said. “Do you need me for something?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Anakin grinned. He pushed himself off the wall and strolled away, expecting Obi-Wan to follow him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then hurried after Anakin. He didn’t want to cause a scene, and he was a little frustrated with Anakin for leading him on. That didn’t stop him from following.  
  
Anakin stopped at a side door, and opened it. “I have something for you,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced inside, and said, “That’s a broom closet.”  
  
Anakin reached out, grabbing the front of Obi-Wan’s tunic, and pushed him inside. Following Obi-Wan, he shut the door behind them.  
  
“Anakin?”  
  
Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and kissed him hungrily, Anakin’s lips parting eagerly. Obi-Wan responded in kind, his hands coming up to caress Anakin’s face, running his fingers through Anakin’s hair. Anakin pushed him backwards, still kissing him, until Obi-Wan’s back was against the wall. There was a clatter as Anakin knocked something over, but neither of them paid any attention – they were both too distracted.  
  
Anakin unbuckled Obi-Wan’s belt, running a cold finger along Obi-Wan’s lower stomach. Obi-Wan twitched, grunting. He struggled with Anakin’s clothes, but Anakin grabbed his hands.  
  
“You first,” he said, speaking between kisses. He helped Obi-Wan take his tunic off, breaking their kiss to pull the clothing over Obi-Wan’s head. With his shirt off, his hair messy, Anakin stopped to admire Obi-Wan’s body. He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan understood how tantalising Obi-Wan looked with his hair like this. Anakin took a wicked pleasure in being the cause of that.  
  
He poked at a bruise on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, smiling and biting his lip. Anakin still had scratch marks on his back from their last time. It was nice to see that his marks remained on Obi-Wan, too. They belonged to each other – here was proof.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of Anakin’s neck and pulled him closer. Kissing him gently, he tugged at Anakin’s bottom lip with his teeth. Then he said, “What’s the occasion?”  
  
Obi-Wan kissed the back of Anakin’s hand, sliding his fingers into his mouth to lick at them. Anakin let out a muffled whimper. He kissed Obi-Wan, leaning into him, his mechanical hand splayed against Obi-Wan’s chest.  
  
“No occasion,” he said. “Just…” he nuzzled Obi-Wan’s jaw with his nose, then bit down on Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned, moving his hand to the small of Anakin’s back. Anakin breathed out heavily, licking Obi-Wan’s skin, then tugging at Obi-Wan’s earlobe with his teeth. Moving his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest, Anakin trailed his fingers across Obi-Wan’s abs. He grunted appreciatively as Obi-Wan pulled him into another kiss. Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s hips, running two fingers across Obi-Wan’s lower stomach, causing the other man’s muscles to twitch.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand and pulled it down, sliding both their hands into his pants. Anakin grinned into their kiss, grabbing Obi-Wan’s cock and stroking it between two fingers and a thumb. Obi-Wan moaned, and Anakin bit his neck again, his free hand coming up to pinch Obi-Wan’s nipple.  
  
Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, pushing him to his knees. Anakin helped Obi-Wan pull down his pants, still stroking Obi-Wan’s cock. He could feel it getting harder in his hand, and grinned up at Obi-Wan from where he knelt. He licked up the length of Obi-Wan’s cock, circling the tip of his tongue across the head. Obi-Wan pushed a strand of hair away from Anakin’s face, smiling. Anakin sucked gently on the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock, licking while it was in his mouth, then pulling his head away.  
Moving his hand back and forth, Anakin took Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. With his other hand, he cupped Obi-Wan’s balls and fondled them. He wrapped his lips around Obi-Wan’s cock and sucked, using his tongue to massage the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock while he did so.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan whimpered, voice cracking as he rested his hands on Anakin’s shoulders.  
  
Breathing steadily, bobbing his head back and forth, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, a smile in his eyes. Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, so Anakin turned his attention back to the task at hand. He moved his head back, pulling his lips across the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock. With his hand, he angled the cock upwards. With his tongue, he licked at Obi-Wan’s balls, then up the shaft of Obi-Wan’s cock. He flicked his tongue just beneath the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, causing Obi-Wan to cry out again.  
  
Anakin smiled knowingly, and wrapped his lips around Obi-Wan’s cock again. He pushed his head forward, and Obi-Wan’s hips jerked. Obi-Wan grabbed a fistful of Anakin’s hair as Anakin sucked, moving his tongue up and down. Anakin took a deep breath through his nostrils, then moved his head forward, taking Obi-Wan’s cock deep into his throat. He gagged a little, spit dripping onto the floor, and rocked his head back and forth as Obi-Wan moaned and shouted his name.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, choking on Obi-Wan’s cock. He shook his head side to side, his tongue crooked upwards to lick at Obi-Wan’s shaft. He made himself breathe steadily, taming the panic that came with choking, and grabbed at Obi-Wan’s hips to steady himself.  
  
Obi-Wan had his hands on the back of Anakin’s head, and thrust his cock into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin opened his jaw wider, letting Obi-Wan fuck his mouth, gazing up at the other man. Obi-Wan’s face was contorted with pleasure, his beautiful blue-grey eyes watching Anakin with a lustful hunger, his jaw clenched as he thrust again and again into Anakin. Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s hips, digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s skin. When Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan was close, he pulled Obi-Wan closer, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s groin.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried out, holding Anakin’s head in place as he came in Anakin’s mouth. His legs trembled a little, spurts of hot cum hitting Anakin in the back of the throat, his cock deep in Anakin’s mouth. Anakin swallowed, breathing heavily through his nose. When Obi-Wan allowed him to pull away, he swallowed again, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He grinned up at Obi-Wan, getting to his feet to kiss him.  
  
“Can you taste that?” he asked, hoarsely, draping his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin’s hips, kissing him with a bit too much tongue. Anakin didn’t mind. He wanted Obi-Wan to taste his own cum.  
  
Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s erection pressed against his leg as they kissed. “Were you expecting me to take care of you, Anakin?” he asked, their faces inches apart.  
  
Anakin smiled. Walking two fingers up Obi-Wan’s chest, he looked at Obi-Wan coyly.  
  
“Is this why you pulled me into a broom closet?”  
  
Anakin traced a finger along Obi-Wan’s collarbone, still smiling.  
  
“Anakin –“  
  
Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan with a kiss. “Well, if you want to help me out with this, I won’t object.”  
  
“And how do you propose I do that?” Obi-Wan asked, running his fingers over Anakin’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Anakin twitched, grinning predatorily, and dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he replied, huskily.  
  
Obi-Wan took a shaky breath. “I’m sure I can,” he said quietly.  
  
Hastily, Anakin undressed, throwing his clothes to the floor. Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised to see that Anakin had brought lube. He seemed to carry it everywhere with him.  
  
Anakin turned Obi-Wan around roughly. Then he rubbed his fingers, wet with lube, against Obi-Wan’s asshole. Circling his finger around, he slowly eased one finger into Obi-Wan. He moved it in and out slowly, then slipped another finger inside. Obi-Wan groaned, his hands splayed against the wall, his head hanging forward.  
  
With his free hand, Anakin traced his fingers down Obi-Wan’s spine. As he fingered Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan tried to keep his pleasured moaning quiet. He was unsuccessful. Obi-Wan was not a quiet man when it came to sex. He spread his fingers slightly, causing Obi-Wan to groan. Then he pressed his cock against Obi-Wan’s asshole.  
  
When Anakin entered him, Obi-Wan cried out. Anakin entered slowly, savouring the sensation of his tight, wet asshole enveloping the tip of his cock. He pulled out, flicking the head of his cock upwards, then entered Obi-Wan again. Grabbing Obi-Wan’s hips, he pushed forward, enjoying the gentle, “Mm,” that escaped Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan was pressed against the wall, and Anakin had full control. Anakin dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s skin as he rocked his hips back and forth, slowly building a rhythm. He leaned forward, grabbing Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Pressing his chest against Obi-Wan’s back, he savoured their closeness. Breathing heavily, he kissed the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, nibbling at his skin.  
  
Obi-Wan grunted and moaned, shouting, “Anakin, Anakin, Anakin!” as Anakin sped up, thrusting harder and harder as his pleasure built. The sound of his skin slapping against Obi-Wan’s sent a rush of heat through Anakin.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin changed his pace, slowing down to rock his hips back and forth gently. He rested his head against Obi-Wan’s back, closing his eyes, breathing in Obi-Wan’s scent.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned. “Please.”  
  
Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was asking for. Anakin brought his hands and wrapped them around Obi-Wan’s neck. He squeezed, feeling Obi-Wan’s excited panic in the Force as Anakin choked him. He let out a gasping sound, and Anakin grinned.  
  
Anakin sped up, thrusting faster and faster until Obi-Wan cried out, gasping, and clutching at the wall. Anakin let go of his neck, and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, scratching at his chest. Obi-Wan had one hand on his own cock, stroking himself as Anakin fucked him.  
  
Anakin whimpered as he pounded into Obi-Wan, an electric sensation spreading through his body. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips and fucked him harder, harder and harder – until he came with a shout that was muffled against Obi-Wan’s back.  
  
Anakin held Obi-Wan close to him and bit down on his shoulder as he orgasmed. Obi-Wan came a moment later, his cum dripping down his hand and onto the floor. Anakin stayed where he was for a moment, pinning Obi-Wan in place, panting heavily. Then he stepped back, pulling out and leaving Obi-Wan standing there, his back glistening with sweat. Anakin grabbed a towel off one of the shelves and handed it to him, saying that he should probably clean up before they left.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at him, but did what Anakin had suggested, wiping himself down before cleaning his cum off the floor. Anakin was dressed by the time Obi-Wan was finished, and he hampered Obi-Wan’s attempts to dress by stealing his tunic. Obi-Wan stashed the dirty towel in the pocket of his pants, then turned his glare on Anakin once more.  
  
“I’m sure the other Jedi would appreciate this sight,” Anakin said with a wicked grin. Obi-Wan crossed his arms.  
  
“Anakin, don’t be childish,” he scolded. “I’m not walking around the Temple half naked.”  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows suggestively, and threw the tunic back to Obi-Wan. Once Obi-Wan was dressed, Anakin moved close to him, then kissed him passionately. He ran his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair, which Obi-Wan had just pushed back into place.  
  
“Stop messing up my hair, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, as Anakin pulled away from the kiss. “And now we have to shower, too. I’m sure this was all part of your plan.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “Maybe,” he said. Obi-Wan laughed, his face lighting up. Anakin’s heart fluttered, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Making Obi-Wan laugh was one of his favourite things to do. He was too serious. Anakin would have done anything to bring him joy.  
  
Anakin opened the door with a bow, and Obi-Wan stepped outside. He avoided eye contact with Master Secura. She was watched him leave the closet with a confused look on her face. As Anakin followed Obi-Wan, he winked at her, and she raised her eyebrows in shock.  
  
They returned to Obi-Wan’s rooms to shower together. Before long, Obi-Wan had to leave for ‘Council business.’ Anakin let him go with a kiss, and a slap on the ass.  
  
Left with some time to himself, Anakin decided he would visit his wife. She knew, of course, about him and Obi-Wan. More than once Obi-Wan had spent the night with the two of them. Smiling to himself, Anakin left his quarters. It had been a good day.


End file.
